Romanticism? Romanticism
by Sugu
Summary: Un San Valentín más. Por petición del británico, Alfred trata de demostrarle, mediante sus palabras, su lado más romántico. [UsUk]


**Otro San Valentín más. El año pasado prometí smut pero digamos que el fic se quedó, una vez más, parado. Llevo, como diría una buena compañera y amiga, con el "síndrome de la hoja en blanco" desde Septiembre, y no hay forma de salir de ese maldito bloqueo.**

 **En un principio no iba a publicar. Sin embargo, me han propuesto un reto y, al tratarse de un reto chorra, he dicho: "¿Por qué no? A fin de cuentas, sólo escribo basura". Pues ya está.**

 **¡Dentro drabble!**

* * *

El británico no entendía el por qué tenía que existir un "día internacional" de los enamorados. ¿Acaso, cuando disponía de tiempo libre que dedicarle a su pareja, no contaba? ¿Acaso no eran todos los días el día de los enamorados, pues siempre mostraba cariño, a su modo, a su amado? El catorce de febrero sólo se trataba de una mera excusa para poder endulzar aún más si era posible la relación que millones de parejas mantenían.

Eso y potenciar los ingresos de cientos y miles de empresas que se aprovecharían para explotar los mercados con productos tales como peluches, flores y dulces. Lo cliché seguía vendiendo. Y seguiría haciéndolo, porque seguro que más de algún despistado o paleto recurriría a aquel tipo de regalos con tal de salvarse el pellejo.

Y, precisamente, esta clase de obsequios se dedicaron nuestra acaramelada pareja.

Inglaterra le regaló al estadounidense un gran ramo de rosas rojas, recogidas de esa misma mañana de su propio jardín. Aún por la tarde, las flores se presentaban bien frescas, en un florero que descansaba en el salón, el cual se perfumó con la suave fragancia que desprendían.

América le regaló al inglés un gran oso de peluche. Oso de peluche que se negó a aceptar en un primer instante su compañero y que, no obstante, ahora mantenía prisionero entre sus brazos, sentado en el sofá.

—Incluso en el día de San Valentín, ¿vas a comer esa basura? —inquirió el de mirada esmeralda, enarcando una ceja al comprobar cómo el americano tomaba asiento a su lado, llevándose a la mesita del salón su cena—. ¿Acaso es que no te quieres a ti mismo?

—Arthur, vendían hamburguesas en forma de corazón. ¡Era una oportunidad única! —replicó el menor, antes de que pudiera dar el primer bocado a su querida comida rápida.

—Única debe de ser la neurona que te queda en la cabeza —el rubio dejó escapar un suspiro. Siempre que le veía comer aquella porquería se lo reprochaba. Sólo, y tan sólo por tratarse del día de San Valentín, procuraría restarle importancia.

—Hey, Artie, no digas esas cosas. ¿No se supone que debes dedicarme frases o palabras de amor?

— ¿Por qué debería?

— _Seriously?_

Inglaterra entrecerró los ojos, hasta que éstos se convirtieron en dos líneas de color verde. El abrazo que ofrecía al osito de peluche se estrechó, y apoyó su barbilla en la cabeza peluda y suave del mismo.

— _I love you, bloody wanker._

América estuvo al borde de atragantarse con la comida, pues una repentina risa quiso emerger de su garganta. Fue capaz de contenerse, aunque una lágrima se quedó al filo de sus pestañas.

— _Old man,_ ponle más empeño. Ah, y lo último sobraba.

—Sigo cuestionándome lo mismo. ¿Por qué debería? Tú me has repetido esa misma expresión a lo largo del día de hoy. No es demasiado innovador como comprenderás.

Silencio.

Sumergido entre sus pobres ideas, el estadounidense dio por concluida la hamburguesa. Interpretó las palabras de su compañero como un reto. Un reto que debería afrontar si de verdad deseaba escuchar de entre sus labios frases acarameladas.

—Si soy capaz de decirte algo romántico, tú deberás manifestar todo tu amor y cariño de igual forma.

El inglés rodó los ojos. No obstante, no pudo evitar sonreír, divertido. Así que le estaba desafiando. Bien. Sería entretenido verle fracasar en su intento.

— _As you want_.

Y no fue hasta aquel preciso instante, en el que el menor se percató de cuán difícil resultaba hallar las palabras adecuadas. Todas se encontraban desperdigadas en su mente, y sus esfuerzos por estructurarlas y crear una frase coherente, con la que transmitiría sus sentimientos más profundos, fueron en vano.

Vale. No era tan sencillo como creía en un primer momento.

Con un chasquido de lengua, introdujo la mano en la bolsa de patatas fritas. Debía encontrar el modo de reunir los hilos de sus pensamientos, de interconectarlos. Y también debía contener ese tic impulsivo que le conducía a inclinarse por la comida, con tal de apaciguar el caos que por entonces reinaba en su cabeza.

El transcurso de los segundos fue eterno.

— _Well,_ ¿te rindes, Alfred? No fuerces a tu única neurona. No vaya a ser que me quede solo con un idiota por completo.

— _Oh, shut up!_ Dame tiempo para pensar.

Inglaterra se encogió de hombros, y así hizo; le ofreció de todo el tiempo que precisara. Durante aquellos minutos, cerró los ojos, descansando abrazado al regalo de su pareja. Tenía que admitir que aquel oso de peluche era demasiado blando, suave y, sobre todo, encantador.

—Cada vez que te veo… —comenzó a decir el americano, algo vacilante. Su voz fue la responsable de que alzara los párpados, encontrándose con la mirada zafiro contraria—. Mi corazón…

Enmudeció. Si adornaba el enunciado con una comparación, tendría a su amado a sus pies. ¡Ese recurso nunca fallaba! ¡Claro que no!

Mas su cerebro no daba a más. Su atención cayó presa de las facciones del inglés. Aquel entrecejo algo fruncido, aquellos orbes esmeraldas que parecían conformar un verde prado, aquel cabello revuelto y dorado como los campos de trigo.

Se humedeció los labios, tenso. Al hacerlo, encontró el sabor salado y adictivo de la cena que antes pudo disfrutar.

—Cada vez que te veo, mi corazón palpita... como una patata frita.

Un nuevo silencio. Pesado e incómodo silencio.

El británico dejó caer los párpados y, sin necesidad de intercambiar palabra, se incorporó del sofá para abandonar el salón, aún con el peluche entre sus brazos.

—Arthur… qué… ¿qué hice…?

El susodicho se paró en el sitio. Se giró hacia el menor, con una ceja arqueada, a modo de pregunta.

—Así fue cómo el poco romanticismo murió. Déjalo, Alfred.

—Viejo, ¿qué culpa tengo yo de que tu corazón esté más frío que una tarrina de helado que lleva meses metida en el congelador?

Al británico casi le dio un tic en el ojo.

—¿Sólo tienes comida en tu cerebro…? Olvídalo, en serio.

De milagro, aquella noche, el norteamericano no durmió en el sofá. Sin embargo, se propuso a sí mismo poder desarrollar sus dotes románticos. Era cierto que a ninguno de los dos se le daban bien las palabras a la hora de manifestar sentimientos, pero nunca era demasiado tarde como para aprender a manejarlas.


End file.
